hajimetenoakufandomcom-20200214-history
Watari Pochiko
Water Pochiko is the father of Kyouko. He is the husband of his deceased wife who was affiliated with the "Kill them All" evil organization. Watari is shown to be a caring and loving father in the series although he also shows a share of his light humor. His appearance is quite seldom even if most chapters take place at their residence. Watari is known to have a muscular physique and sports an afro hair. Chapter Appearances Ch. 1 *He along with Akuno Eiko explains to Kyouko about the Evil Organization and convinces her to agree at their temporary stay at their residence. *He is originally bald but due to Akuno Jiro's modification on him, His hair turned to an afro. His right hand was also modified to be detachable from his arm. Ch. 2 *He provided spare rooms for Eiko and Jiro and helped them move some stuff. Ch. 3 * During Kujou Sukenoshin's visit, He recognized him as Nizou Hachiro's son. * He and Kujou's father were old colleagues. While they were drinking one time, he unknowingly pledged a vow to hand her daughter Kyoujo in marriage to Kujou Sukenoshin when they grow up. Ch. 12 * He was at work when he called home to have someone deliver a package that he forgot to bring before 4 o' clock. Kyouko appointed Jiro to deliver the package. Ch. 13 * One morning, he was still sleeping while on bed when Akuno Jiro activated his "Catapault Belt" to wake him up. Ch. 14-15 *As a present for Kyouko's Birthday, he requested Jiro to fix an old video camera instead so that the tape inside it can be played back. *He prays at home in respect for her deceased wife, the same day which Kyouko's birthday was celebrated. Ch. 20 *He shares his knowledge with Eiko about Job hunting by setting up a mock interview at home. Ch. 45 *He is seen along with Kyouko's friends when they celebrated a christmas party gathering at their place. Ch. 46 *To celebrate the New Year, He and the family went on an excursion to Onsen and enjoy a hotspring bath at a local inn. He doesn't realize that Kyouko was kidnapped by Dr. Kurata's subordinates to become a human experiment to revive her lover Yuri. Ch. 58 *Kyouko and the girls are having a slumber party at their house. He and Akuno Jiro were uninvited so they find a way to gain attention but failed. *He and Jiro decided to go eat at a food stall outside, Watari met the store owner a long time ago in Tokyo, where he and Kyouko's mother first met. Ch. 86 *Kurosawa Akira was infiltrating the Watari Residence to investigate Akuno Jiro's evil activities. He was using the bathroom as Kurosawa barged inside. Ch. 93 *The Watari residents are cleaning the household before the New Year. Ch. 126 *He and Jiro were discussing to Kyouko about her diet, which made her mad because it was a sensitive subject. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Evil Organization Members